


The Consequences of Crying Wolf

by ThirdPretender



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPretender/pseuds/ThirdPretender
Summary: Solas tries to do something for Lavellan, knowing that she wouldn't accept his help, but unwilling to risk her to her own devices.This is a short response to a Dragon Age Fanfic Writers and Readers writing prompt.





	The Consequences of Crying Wolf

Solas knew she wouldn't listen. It didn't matter, though, he had to try. The only other option was for her to get herself killed and for him to have done nothing.  _ <What a way to try to assuage your guilt,> _ he told himself while he waited outside the war room door, arms folded beneath his breastbone and leaning against the wall. 

The door opened. Cassandra led the way, giving him a brief nod as she passed. She was followed by Leliana with Josephine beside her. The latter inclined her head to him with a warm smile that he knew he didn’t deserve. The former’s eyes narrowed, acknowledging him simply, “Solas.”  _ <Suspicion. That’s more like it. Count on Leliana to take care of my vhenan.> _

“Leliana, Josephine,” Solas pressed a hand to his belt and bowed perfunctorily, “I’m looking for the Inquisitor.” 

“She’ll be along shortly,” Leliana replied in kind, slipping her arm into Josephine’s and steering the darker woman past him. If he cared for them at all, it might have hurt, but he had eyes for only one person. She was coming out now, deep in conversation with Cullen, visage no longer framed with vallaslin. The Commander was looking at her with that predictable puppy-ish expression Solas heard her mock upon occasion. Rather than seeming impatient with it this time, his vhenan looked rapt.  _ <Is she moving on so quickly?> _ He wondered,  _ <Good. Good for her.> _ It felt like a dagger in his chest, but he told himself it was for the best.

Rubbing his sternum to rid himself of the phantom pain, Solas stepped forward, “Inquisitor, a word?”

He saw her attention settle on him a moment before he spoke, attracted by the movement from the corner of her eye. Cullen placed a hand on her shoulder, and Solas fought the urge to bristle.  _ <She’s mine no longer.> _ A thought punctuated by her clipped response, “I’m busy, Solas. Perhaps another time.”

“Inquisitor, I have to talk to you,” Solas replied, following her as she walked past, only to feel the hard gauntlet of Cullen’s left hand in the centre of his chest. Resisting the urge to grapple her bodyguard, he simply craned his neck to speak past the Commander, “I heard that you are preparing an expedition into an abandoned temple on the southern edge of the Vimmark Mountains. An elven temple with statues of wolves guarding the door… please, vhenan!”

Ellana stiffened at the use of the word, pausing with her back turned. He could feel her fury in every line of her posture, stiff and tight. Her fists flexed, and without looking over her shoulder, she demanded in a low tone, “Why should I listen, Solas? Why should I listen to anything you have to say, ever again?” The pressure of Cullen’s fist against his chest increased, pushing him back, and his whiskey-colored eyes narrowed on Solas’ face. Solas ignored him.

“Because I’ve been there before. You will die if you enter.”   
  
“Oh? You certainly appear to be alive to me. Why do you believe I’d fail where you had succeeded?” Ellana turned on her heel, her cloak flaring about her ankles with the abruptness of the motion. Her expression was a cold, hard mask.   
  
Solas willed her to believe his words, “The Temple is… dangerous beyond belief. Please, if you insist on going, take me with you.” At least Cullen’s hand dropped from Solas’ chest when Ellana turned back, but Solas vaguely noted that his dominant hand remained on his sword hilt.

“Oh,  _ now _ you’re not a distraction?” Ellana folded her arms and stared imperiously down her nose at him, which was quite a feat as he was taller than even Cullen. “How many lies do you expect me to believe? You know what I think, Solas?” She took a menacing step towards him, rolling her head on her neck, “I think I’m a distraction for  _ you _ , not the other way around. Do you know what it feels to like to be lied to, Solas? By someone you  _ trusted? _ ”

“I’m not lying,”  _ <Not this time.> _ Solas closed his eyes in defeat, “Very well. If you refuse to see reason… you must use the mark to activate the door; always walk to the left, and be prepared for the Varterral nest.”

Ellana’s mouth twitched with anger, but to his relief, Solas knew she heard him. Without another word, she whirled and stalked off. Cullen frowned, “How did you know about the Temple?”   
  
“I have my ways,” Solas replied stiffly, tugging his tunic back into place. He wasn’t looking at the Commander, however, but the empty space Lavellan had just occupied. At least, not until Cullen made to follow her. “Commander, promise me you’ll protect her.”

Cullen shook his head and left Solas alone in the corridor. 

 _< At least she has a chance to survive now,>_ thought Solas, telling himself that he'd done his best. Aloud, he asked himself, "Ahh. But when has your best ever been good enough?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I followed: 
> 
> > Pick a Dragon Age character  
> > Set a timer for 5 minutes  
> > Write, don't edit, and see what develops!  
> > 4) c1:" I have to talk to you."  
> > c2: "Why should I listen?"  
> > c1: "Because this time I’m not lying."


End file.
